


Mistletoe Kisses

by Writinginstardust



Category: The Aurora Cycle - Amie Kaufman & Jay Kristoff
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, these boys are IDIOTS and i LOVE them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: It's Christmas on the Aurora station and Finian comes up with a plan to get Tyler to kiss him.
Relationships: Tyler Jones/Finian de Karran de Seel
Kudos: 16





	Mistletoe Kisses

The plan was foolproof, if Fin did say so himself. All he had to do was catch Tyler under the mistletoe which shouldn’t be too difficult given they spent so much time together and he’d been very thorough with his decorating.

It was Scarlett’s idea really, putting up mistletoe and generally decorating for Christmas, Fin had simply been inspired. The routes Tyler usually took through the station and his usual hang out spots were covered in the plant now so all he had to do was wait. Seemed easy enough.

“You have got to be kidding me,” Fin groaned as he watched yet another girl kissing Tyler. That was the seventh time today and it was barely past lunch. 

“Don’t get grumpy,” Auri said from beside him. “You’ll get your turn.” Fin grumbled something unintelligible in response and Auri rolled her eyes before leaving him to his moping.

As the day wore on, Fin’s mood only worsened. Half the legion seemed to have caught on to the fact that there was mistletoe everywhere Tyler went and many had decided to make good use of the opportunity. Of course, Fin was always close by too, trying to seize his own opportunity, and had to witness every kiss Tyler shared with someone else. It was torture. His only consolation was that Tyler didn’t seem particularly into any of them so he kept persisting. Even if every attempt was foiled somehow.

It was late in the evening when he finally gave up and started removing the copious amount of plant he’d hung up. The halls were near silent as he cleaned up, occasionally grumbling to himself. So caught up in his grumpiness, he didn’t notice the person walking down the hall and very nearly screamed when a voice spoke behind him.

“Is that mistletoe?” It was Tyler.

“Yep.”

“Are you- are you pulling down mistletoe?”

“Yep again.”

“Why?”

“Plan didn’t work.” Tyler was silent for a minute as Fin went back to fiddling with the mistletoe. He’d had more than enough kisses for one day, with people he had no interest in kissing no less, but maybe one more wouldn’t hurt. Not with someone he actually wanted to be caught with.

“I don’t know if there was someone in particular you were hoping to kiss, but we are under mistletoe right now,” he pointed out. Fin froze, his focus shifting back down to Tyler as the boy leaned in and kissed him briefly. It wasn’t enough for either of them but Tyler didn’t linger, flashing a still-frozen Fin a quick grin before leaving.

It took several long moments for Fin to process that brief, gentle touch. Lighting shot through his brain and down his spine, short-circuited his nervous system, and left him a shocked, stuttering mess. Was this a dream? No, he thought. If this was a dream, Tyler wouldn’t be walking away right now. Wait. Tyler was walking away. Fin didn’t know very much right now, but he knew he didn’t want Tyler to be walking away. Finally he found his voice.

“What!?” He yelled. “Tyler! Get back here!” He didn’t. But he did stop walking.

Fin clenched his fist around the mistletoe he’d been taking down and ran down the hall to catch up with Tyler, nearly slamming straight into his chest in his haste.

“What the hell was that?” He asked, annoyingly breathless.

“A kiss,” Tyler replied easily. “Had to obey tradition.”

“Do it again.” Tyler’s lips quirked in a teasing half-smile at the demand.

“There’s no mistletoe.” In answer, Fin lifted his hand over their heads and opened it enough to see the half-crushed plant within.

“Now there is,” he said with half his usual sass back. Tyler grinned in response and snaked a hand round Fin’s waist, pulling him flush against his body. Fin might have stopped breathing when he caught the look in Tyler’s eye. He didn’t have time to get hung up on it though as Tyler’s lips landed on his a moment later. 

He kissed him properly this time. Fin was not ready for it.

Only a couple of seconds passed before Fin abandoned holding up the mistletoe in favour of burying a hand in Tyler’s hair and clutching onto his collar to keep him from pulling away. The mistletoe might have been gone but Tyler wasn’t done yet. He kissed Fin until he was breathless and then kept going afterwards. Fin was pretty sure he’d died and gone right to heaven.

“Merry Christmas,” Tyler breathed when he finally broke the kiss.

“It’s not Christmas yet.” Tyler rolled his eyes. “But that was a very good gift.” Tyler chuckled and kissed him again quickly.

“Looks like I’m in for a cheaper Christmas than I thought.”

“Shut up.” And with a kiss, he did.


End file.
